Therapeutic agents that function as inhibitors of ACC have the potential to remedy or improve the lives of patients in need of treatment for diseases or conditions such metabolic disorders (such as obesity, non-alcoholic fatty liver disease, and non-alcoholic steatohepatitis (NASH)), cancers, neurological disorders, and infectious diseases. There is a need for improved or alternate processes to prepare compounds, as well as additional solid forms of compounds, for treating ACC mediated diseases.